Halflife
by Windfighter
Summary: A bunch of random adventures among two twins and their friends. And it all started a normal morning...
1. Introductions

_**Title: **Half-life_  
**_Summary:_**_A bunch of random adventures among two twins and their friends. And it all started a normal morning...  
**Disclaimer: **Listen carefully, 'cause this will count for every chap. I OWN NOTHING! Except Zara. Mats is Mats and he owns himself. Don't sue me!_

Hi everyone! I'm back, with a new story, which I will try to complete. I've got lots of time to do it! (6) This first chap will mainly be here to introduce characters and answer strange questions about the story, so if you're not interested or already know everything, just skip this chap. Otherwise, you might want to keep an eye on this, in case there's something you need to have answered. It will be updated whenever someone asks a question or I notice that there are more characters that needs introduction.

I don't really know what this story is about, yet... It's about Mats and Zara and a few random adventures in where they will find love, hate, destruction, joy, peace, and a lot of other things. Adventures which isn't of this world...  
**  
Main characters**  
_  
Mats_ - a 16-year-old boy who loves anime, games and Japanese. He lives with his twin sister in a cottage in the north of Sweden. His boyfriend, Kouichi, has travelled back to Japan and Mats misses him, but tries to keep his hands full so the loneliness won't be too much.  
_  
Zara _- 19-year-old, and the twin sister of Mats. She loves to read and write, and her knowledge about computers consists just of how to turn on the power. Her two best friends, Yamato and Kouji, have both left Sweden, but since she knows that they'll meet again she don't miss them... too much.  
**  
Other "Main" Characters**  
_  
Izzy_ - A computer-geek, very calm, except when someone touches his computer. He normally lives in Japan, but now he's in Sweden, visiting his friends.  
_  
Kouichi_ - A shy boy, who's been dating Mats over the last one or two years (no one really knows). He's 16 years old and has a twin brother. Moved to Sweden at the age of 14.  
_  
Kouji_ - A social boy, sometimes, although he doesn't get friends very easy. Twin brother of Kouichi and 16-year-old. He has lived in Sweden since he was 14 years old.  
_  
Yamato _- He comes from Japan, just as Izzy, Kouji and Kouichi, and used to be in a band over there. When he moved Sweden he resigned, but he still visits there sometimes.  
_  
DDR_ - Mats pet, a small, purple creature. He's courageous and friendly, and would do anything to protect Mats. Right... He knows how to talk.  
_  
Gaby_ - Zara's pet, a small, blue yellow creature. He's shy and don't speak too much, but would risk his life to save Zara (which he almost did once or twice or more). Right... just as DDR he knows how to talk.  
**  
How can Mats and Zara be twins when there's a difference of three years between them?**

Well, that would be explained in "DDH" or "Det Digitala Hotet", but since it's not up yet (and since it's just in Swedish this far) I'll just explain it.

It started when they were both seven. They lived separate lives, no one knew about the other. Zara was a digidestined (well, this is a crossover) and she stayed in the Digital World for three years. Three years for the Digiworld, that is. It was before the two worlds were synchronized, so three years in the Digiworld, was around one week in the normal world. And therefore she's three years older than Mats is.  
_  
**ACTION!**_


	2. Halflife

_**Title: **Half-life_  
**_Summary:_**_A bunch of random adventures among two twins and their friends. And it all started a normal morning...  
**Disclaimer: ** I OWN NOTHING! Except Zara. Mats is Mats and he owns himself. Don't sue me!_

* * *

Mats let out a sigh as he woke up.  
-Stupid alarm clock...  
He turned it off before he looked over at his twin sister, just to notice that she was still asleep. He grinned and quietly walked over to her. Their friend, Izzy, looked at Mats as he took hold of her bedcover and pulled it off. She awoke with a scream and threw a pillow at her twin brother.  
-Don't EVER do that again!  
Mats giggled stupidly as his three years older twin got out from the bed and stumbled at the bedcover.  
-Aren't we giggly today? she asked irritated.  
Mats smiled at her before he turned over to Izzy, who had settled down by the computer.  
-Hey Izzy! Something fun going on?  
-I can't get this game to start!  
Zara grinned and ran over to them.  
-I know how to fix it! All it needs is a few good whacks!  
She took his laptop and hit it on the side of the computer screen a couple of times. Izzy tensed up and looked like hell was breaking loose.  
-Bastard! You can't...  
Suddenly the screen lit up and light flooded over the two twins. Before anyone was able to react the room faded from their sights. 

Zara woke up, and the first thing she saw was a corpse.  
-Mats, cut it out! It's not funny!  
She didn't got an answer and slowly she settled up while reaching towards the corpse. She tilted it over on its back and choked a cry as she saw blood running down its cheek and marks of bullets in its chest. She stared at it in horror as she got up and backed away from it. Then she turned around and darted away from it as she could. She reached a pitch black room and collided with something. She shrieked, as high as it was possible, before it got dead silent, as in school when the teacher hands out a test.  
-Mats? Zara asked after a few seconds. Please, tell me it's you...  
Whoever it was, it didn't answer.  
-Mats? she tried again.  
There was still no answer. Slowly she backed away, afraid that it was yet another corpse. Suddenly something lit up by her side.  
-The digivice!  
She reached for it and it stopped blinking.  
-Zara? Are you there?  
-Izzy! What is going on? Where am I? And where is Mats?  
-I tried to contact him, but he seems to have forgotten his digivice here. Listen, you're inside a computer game, so whatever you do, keep a low profile. It's multiplayer...  
-Does that mean...  
She was cut off by a gunshot. It hit her hand and the digivice flew away.  
-I'll never find that again!  
New gunshots echoed in the room and pain shot up from her chest. She backed away and reached the wall, which she glided down by and then she just stared forward in shock.  
-Area clear! Moving on!  
Their footsteps slowly disappeared through the door she had entered just a minute ago. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and almost shrieked, but the scream didn't manage to escape through her mouth.  
-Zara? Is it really you? Last time I found you, you were a corpse! Anyway, Izzy told me about this computer stuff, but I was so scared of the men that I didn't really hear him. And what was all that about? I couldn't see anything, so what happened?  
-Your... digivice?  
-Oh right... I forgot mine at home. I found yours... well, it came flying and hit my head, but Izzy talked to me through it. Anyway...  
-Mats... You're still afraid of dark places, aren't you? Don't worry, we'll find our way out.  
-Yeah, I suppose we do... Oh, you might want this thing back.  
-Digivice, Mats... I don't understand, you've never been this scared before...  
Mats laughed nervously and handed her the digivice. Zara let out a sigh as she got up, supported against the wall. Then she laughed. She didn't know why, but it was probably from the anxiety. Mats stared at her as if she had finally gone mad.  
-You know, the first thing I saw here was a corpse, but I thought it was you! Isn't it ironic that it happened to you too?  
Mats just continued to stare at her when he suddenly got dragged into a hug.  
-Zara...?  
He felt that she tried to comfort him, at the same time as she looked for comfort. But there was something else too, something much less... calming. There was something wet at her chest. Mats reached up to se what it was and when his sister flinched, he quickly backed away and looked at her with concern in his eyes.  
-What happened?  
-Didn't you hear the fires?  
-We need to get you out from here!  
-Mats, relax! It's not that...  
She lost her balance and stumbled forward, but managed to stop herself with her hands before her face hit the floor. A small laugh was heard from her as she got up again.  
-Okay, it might be a bit worse than I thought.  
Her twin stared at her in disbeliefs but when she gestured towards the door, and Mats understood she wouldn't say anything more, he just shook his head and started walking, a few steps after his sister. Not a word was said, not a sound was heard. That is... not until they suddenly heard a muffled sound, which caused Zara to shriek.  
-It's the corpse!  
Mats looked past her and saw a big, ugly, disgusting pile of meat walking towards them, with a crowbar in its hand. Still in a state of shock, Mats quickly pulled out a lighter from nowhere.  
-I'll handle this, sis!  
She smiled knowingly at him, knowing exactly what he was going to do. When he flicked the lighter open, she knew that the guess had been right. Mats was able to control fire. Not only that, but he was able to create it as well, just as his twin was able to do with ice and they both were able to do with wind. Mats finger pulled down the trigger and a small flame lit up. The boy stared intensely at it for just a small second. The flame grew bigger and with a gesture from his hand, Mats sent the flame flying towards the corpse. The cries coming from the corpse when the fire connected with it were almost unbearable. Zara clasped her hands over her ears and even Mats seemed to looking for cover. The metallic sound coming from the crowbar when it hit the floor echoed all through the hallway and the light thud when the flesh fell over made the twins feel like throwing up. The stench of burnt meat was awful, never in history had any man had to feel such a smell. Something dragged Mats by the arm, he wasn't able to protest. The sight of the burnt flesh had stuck itself to his memory and when he closed his eyes he could still see the flames consuming it, making him want to throw up.  
-Not... able... to breath... in there... Izzy, do you copy? Are you alright, Mats? Izzy, where are we? Izzy...  
Whatever held Mats up suddenly lost its grip around his arm as it fell over. He heard a light thud, which brought back the memories at full scale. Mats supported against the wall as he felt his stomach turning inside-out. There was no other sound than the ones coming from him vomiting. It took around half a minute before he felt that his stomach was empty. He took a deep breath, trying to forget the taste.  
-I can't make water... he heard from the ground before he felt something the size of a big glass in his hand. He looked down, finding a piece of ice.  
-If you melt it...  
The sentence was left unfinished as his sister started to cough, but Mats had understood what she wanted to say. He called upon the element of fire and a small, but yet quite hot, flame emerged into his hand. He slowly brought it towards the ice and his eyes sparkled with happiness as the ice left room for water, nice, cool water. Mats smiled as he brought the glass to his lips and swallowed the fresh liquid. No sound was heard from his sister, but he didn't give that a thought. Slowly he walked a few steps before sliding down the along the wall. His sister leaned against him.  
-Mats, I'm tired...  
-You always are, he said with a smile.  
She cuddled up next to him.  
-Poke me if you need more water... ice...  
She let out a big yawn and had almost fallen asleep when suddenly she settled up quickly and shoved something into Mats' hand. His eyes fell upon it. Zara's digivice.  
-Why...?  
She just closed his hand around it, as if begging him to protect it. Without another word she rested her head against his shoulder again. Mats wasn't sure what to do. He fingered on the device when it started too make sounds. His sister moved uncomfortable in her sleep.  
-Sch, said Mats to the device. Please be quiet!  
-Mats, is it you?  
-Koushiro! What's happening?  
-I was about to ask you the same thing!  
Mats looked around, and couldn't see anything.  
-No one's here! And sis has fallen asleep.  
-You know her, she can sleep anywhere!  
Mats looked down at his twin, only to now see her former white nightdress hade turn red of blood over her chest.  
-Uh, Kou, I think... you better hurry with finding a way out.  
-I'm working on it! It's really hard, since you can't just push the "Exit game" button...  
A small noise made Mats move his attention from the device and tried hard to see anything apart from the greyish substance around them. Quietly he begged that it wasn't yet another corpse, but for a defence he slowly build a wall of fire around them. If anything tried to get close to them, it would immediately become consumed by the fire. His sister started to shake uncontrollable, as if she feared the fire. She did not just fear it, she loathed fire; it was mortal for her, she belonging with ice and everything, but as long as she knew Mats had control over it, she was usually calm, but not this time. Mats laid an arm over her shoulders to protect her, but this time even that wouldn't help. She continued to shake, as if suddenly struck by something cold. Mats wanted to draw the fire closer, to warm her, but knew all to well that it wouldn't help. Instead he turned his attention back to the device.  
-Kou, could you please hurry up with finding an exit? There's something wrong with Zara.  
The boy at the other side of the connection started typing faster and faster at the keyboard, Mats could hear it through the device. He tightened his grip around his sister, worried sick that she might actually not make it out again.  
-If we survive this, I will never play another game again, Mats muttered under his breath.  
-Not even Monopoly?  
His sister coughed and Mats looked down at her.  
-You alright?  
She looked up at her with sarcasm in her eyes.  
-I've been shot by a person we don't know, how would you feel?  
Mats just smiled, he was too happy knowing that she was still alive, to actually care that she had tried to push him away. He gave her a quick hug and felt how she cuddled up beside him again, and her even breathing soon made even Mats relax.

-I think I've found a way out!  
Mats quickly settled up, suddenly realizing that he had fallen asleep. Zara still slept hard, but Mats ignored her softly snoring as he took a harder grip around the device.-You found one? Where?  
-I'll try to upload a map to Zara's digivice.  
Mats heard some strange noises as Zara's digivice lit up. A map suddenly float over it, hanging midair between floor and roof, or more accurate, midair between Mats' face and the hand holding the digivice.  
-The exit's marked with a big, red X. You can't really miss it.  
Mats eyes scanned over the map and not too long from their position he saw it. He gave his sister a small poke, and she awoke immediately and stared in horror at her twin.  
-I dreamt you died...  
Mats smiled at her, shaking his head.  
-Think I would die and leave you in this awful place alone? Come on, up we go.  
He helped Zara getting back upon her feet as he continued talking to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep again.  
-Izzy found a way out from here, I think. Look, he gave us a map.  
Zara patted Mats on his shoulder and he started to lead the way out. He glanced at his sister occasionally, to make sure she was still standing. And every time she caught him doing it, she just smiled reassuring. A few meters in front of them, Mats suddenly spotted the exit. He hurried to get over there and heard his sister trying to run after him, but suddenly they found themselves surrounded. A wall of fire wouldn't be them of any help, they both understood, because the people surrounding them had guns. Then Mats felt it was getting colder. He looked towards his sister; she had closed her eyes and was standing with her arms outstretched, forcing a shield of ice to rise around them.  
-Mats, scare them away.  
He lifted his hand and concentrate on the air outside the ice wall. He raised the temperature one, two, three degrees, before finally starting a fire. The flame would listen to his every order. He made it move around the ice, faster and faster. Zara added more coldness to the ice, to prevent it from melting from the heat. The fire got bigger and bigger until Mats told it to stop. It was a moment of quietness, before the flame speeded towards the people surrounding them. It didn't touch anyone, but the heat made them back away, or rather the scariness of the flames and the possibility of it hurting them made the take off. The wall of ice suddenly disappeared to a pile of nothingness. Mats looked at Zara, only to find that she was gasping for air, as if she couldn't find any. He let go of the heat, and the temperature fell to normal, before he went to his sister's side.  
-Zara...?  
-I'm fine, she hissed. Let's just get out.  
Mats continued to stare at her and she laid her hand on his shoulder for support.  
-Mats, please, she groaned, I don't know how much longer I can stay awake.  
Mats bit his downer lip and looked at her, concern filling his eyes, but he knew his sister was right. He let out a sigh in defeat and went towards the door, Zara still resting her hand at Mats' shoulder. He laid his shaking hand on the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. There was a whistling sound heard, and both he and Zara got dragged out through the door, as if there had been vacuum on the other side. Mats felt his sister's arms around him.  
-I won't lose you again!  
-Did we travel this far to get there as well?  
Zara didn't answer, but her grip around Mats tightened. Suddenly there was a really bright light. Mats covered his eyes with his hand to prevent himself from growing blind. Then both of them shrieked as they fell out through the screen of Izzy's computer. Zara gave a small smile, where she laid on the floor, as she watched her twin. Mats had fallen right on top off Izzy and stared down at the red-haired boy. Izzy laughed.  
-Mats, get off me; Mimi would kill me if she saw us.  
Mats quickly got off the other boy, trying hard to hide a blush. Izzy poked him in the chest and pointed towards Zara.  
-We better help her.  
-I'm FINE, she hissed irritated as she settled up and leaned heavily against the wall. No, really, I'm alright, she added when Mats offered her a hand.  
Mats stared at her in disbelief. Her nightdress was even more blood-red than it had been when they where still in the game. She shook her head and looked back at Mats.  
-I'm fine, she hissed again.  
Mats ignored what she said and grasped her hand, pulling her up on her feet. She let out a groan full of pain, and Mats raised an eyebrow and looked at her worriedly. This time she didn't disagree, instead she clutched her hand over the wound, trying hard to not let Mats see the pain.  
-Zara, you don't need...  
He didn't finish the sentence; instead he pulled her over to her bed and forced her to lie down. Gaby emerged from nowhere, where he had been hiding, and leapt up into Zara's bed, curling up next to her. DDR also emerged from nowhere and leapt up on Mats shoulder.  
-DDR, you're too large to sit there! Mats complained as he pushed him back to the floor.  
-They've been worried sick about you guys, Izzy explained.  
DDR shoved Mats closer to his twin and Mats stared at the blue creature.  
-You need to take care of her injury.  
DDR looked at Mats with big, blue eyes and Mats stared back in those, knowing that the small creature was right. He turned over to his sister, to take care of her wound, glad that the stupid adventure finally was over.  
-Hey, do you want to watch as I play Pokemon XD later?

* * *

I kind of thinks that ending speaks for itself. That means that next chap will contain a nice, fun game of Pokemon! Yeah, you just wait:P 


End file.
